Celle qui n'avait pas de foyer
by LaGrandeMachinTruc
Summary: Leur mascarade familiale ayant volé en éclats, c'est le cœur lourd que Kassandra reprend la mer. De nouveau orpheline, elle tente de chasser ses démons qui continuent de la poursuivre en allant d'un bout à l'autre de la Grèce. Mais quand Kyra lui lance un appel à l'aide, elle ne peut se résoudre à l'ignorer et doit de nouveau faire face à celle qu'elle a lâchement abandonnée.


**Celle qui n'avait pas de foyer**

* * *

_Pour cette histoire, je pars du principe que Kassandra a eu sa romance avec Kyra, que Thaletas a péri de sa main et que vous avez fini la partie avec la totalité de la famille. _

_Je pars également du principe que Kassandra n'a pas encore récupéré le Kerykeion ___d'Hermès et que le DLC « Legs de la première lame » n'a jamais vu le jour (et je ne veux surtout pas entendre parler de Natakas, ce mal-aimé).__

__Assassin's Creed Odyssey ne m'appartient pas. Il en est de même pour ses personnages. __

__En vous souhaitant bonne lecture.__

* * *

Elle avait passé des mois à naviguer d'un bout à l'autre de la Grèce. Elle avait combattu sans distinction athéniens, spartiates, membres du culte et créatures de légende. Elle avait encaissé les coups, les insultes et la traîtrise. Et, à force de lutte et de recherche, elle avait retrouvé sa famille, sa maison, sa patrie ... Sparte. Cette Sparte qui avait été, à la fois, son foyer, à la fois, sa ruine. Cette même Sparte, impitoyable et froide, qui l'avait précipitée du haut du mont Taygetos, la plongeant dans un gouffre sans fond de solitude et de rancœur.

L'Adestria était restée amarré des semaines en Lakonie. Barnabas avait attendu patiemment le retour de son capitaine, aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, puis était reparti avec l'équipage sur les mers déchaînées de l'Égée. Elle était restée sur le pont, à fixer le navire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que les vagues le substituent à son regard.

Elle avait tourné le dos à l'aventure, fatiguée, mélancolique, empreinte d'un sentiment étrange et mitigé. Heureuse d'avoir retrouvé les siens mais marquée par l'amertume et le doute. Elle pouvait sentir les tensions et les rancunes ruisseler sur sa famille, s'infiltrer dans leurs discussions et leurs rapports, comme un lent poison.

Après seulement quelques jours de cohabitation, Alexios était devenu une vraie bombe à retardement. Mesquin, hostile, plein de rancœurs. Il explosait à la moindre remarque et méprisait de tout son être Stentor, trop envieux de sa relation avec Nikolaos. Ses colères excessives rongeaient sans cesse le peu de paix qu'ils essayaient d'instaurer au sein de leur foyer. Si bien, qu'à force de négociations et de larmes, on décida de l'envoyer auprès des guerriers spartes qui combattaient encore Athènes en première ligne.

C'était, selon Kassandra, la meilleure solution : Fournir à Alexios une cible à sa fureur et éloigner sa rage contagieuse de leur demeure. Mais c'était sans compter Myrrine, qui après avoir férocement désapprouver cette décision, se mit à disséminer son ressentiment dans le moindre de ses gestes et la moindre de ses paroles, faisant de leur « nid » un véritable terrain miné.

Si bien qu'elle réussit à faire fuir ce pauvre Nikolaos qui n'avait pourtant eu de cesse de se confondre en excuses depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il avait profité de l'appel au front de Stentor pour partir avec lui sur le champ de bataille, en Béotie.

Maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus que deux, sa fureur initiale avait laissé place à une grande morosité. Kassandra regardait sa mère se renfermer jour après jour. Il n'y avait plus ni sourire ni animosité sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient résignés et éteints. Elle effectuait ses tâches quotidiennes machinalement, sans envie, sans espoir.

Elle s'était trouvé un poste auprès du Roi de Sparte, similaire à celui qu'elle occupait sur Naxos. Elle ne rentrait plus que pour dîner et dormir, quand ses responsabilités ne la retenaient pas jusqu'au petit matin.

Parfois, Nikolaos revenait en coup de vent, apportant des nouvelles de la bataille et de ses deux fils. Souvent, elle n'était pas là et il repartait bredouille auprès de ses guerriers après une seule nuit de sommeil.

Quant à Kassandra, elle s'occupait comme elle le pouvait. Elle allait régulièrement de village en village à la recherche de contrats, de personnes à aider, n'importe quoi qui pouvait la détourner de son affliction. Le soir, elle ne rentrait pas toujours. Elle dormait à la belle étoile ou partageait la couche d'une femme qui avait croisé sa route et posé les yeux sur elle. Au petit matin, elle repartait et errait d'un bout à l'autre de la Lakonie sans but.

Avait-elle anéanti des armées, avait-elle parcouru la Grèce, avait-elle survécu à la Gorgone, aux Géants, au Sphinx … Pour ça ? Était-ce vraiment pour ça qu'elle s'était tant battu ? Quel gâchis … Aujourd'hui, elle déplorait d'avoir laissé Barnabas quitter Sparte sans elle. Elle repensait sans cesse et avec regret à ses aventures, ses compagnons de fortune et même aux coups et aux blessures.

Un matin, couverte de sang, de boue et de bleus, elle décida finalement de rentrer au domicile familiale. Elle hésita longuement sur le porche puis pénétra dans la demeure. A sa grande surprise, elle fut accueillie par des rires et un délicieux fumet.

C'est Timo qui apparut en premier, les cheveux défaits, le cou bleuit par les baisers, son chiton à moitié défait, laissant entrevoir la galbe de ses seins. Puis Myrrine se montra, à son tour, d'abord gênée, se confondant en excuses, ensuite toute guillerette, comme si Zeus lui-même avait franchit le pas de sa porte.

Elle déjeuna en silence, jetant de temps à autre des œillades, à l'autre bout de la table, dévisageant la nouvelle arrivante qui soutenait son regard sans gêne, provocante dans sa posture. Ce n'est que quand elle quitta la table que Myrrine vint lui parler. De toute évidence, Timo n'était pas venue en simple visiteur. Elle avait prit avec elle un lourd bagage et devait suppléer sa mère dans ses affaires politiques comme elle l'avait fait par le passé.

Myrrine ne lui demanda pas son avis. De toute manière, elle n'attendait aucune bénédiction de sa part, ni même de Nikolaos, encore moins de son fils qu'elle ne vit qu'une seule fois en l'espace de six mois. Quand son mari venait aux nouvelles, il dormait dans la chambre d'ami, relégué comme simple invité, contraint de subir en silence le batifolage des deux femmes. Un jour, il ne vint plus du tout et cela ne sembla nullement affecter la dirigeante spartiate.

Très vite, Kassandra se mit à se sentir de trop dans leur idylle. Elle priait silencieusement, espérant que l'Adestria revienne mouiller dans les eaux de la Lakonie. Elle se mit à rêver à de nouvelles aventures, à de nouvelles batailles et à de nouvelles amantes. La journée, elle se baladait au port, fixant l'horizon à la recherche d'un navire qui aurait pu la porter loin de Sparte. En désespoir de cause, elle envoya Ikaros trouver Barnabas, un message noué à l'une de ses pattes. Après ça, c'est le ciel qu'elle se mit à fixer ardemment.

Quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, trépignante d'impatience ou réveillée par les gémissements à demi-étouffés de sa mère et de sa compagne. Elle allait s'allonger sur le toit et continuait d'observer les cieux. Parfois, elle s'endormait malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit et quand elle rêvait, c'était souvent de Mykonos, de ses plages incroyables, de son atmosphère festive et bien sûr de Kyra … Parfois aussi, c'était du corps sans vie de Thaletas dont elle rêvait : Agonisant à ses pieds, lui jetant un regard à la fois horrifié, à la fois haineux et elle se réveillait en sursaut, couverte de sueurs.

La journée, quand ses pensées dérivaient à nouveau vers Mykonos, elle secouait la tête et cherchait immédiatement à se concentrer sur autre chose. Jamais inactive, toujours en vadrouille, l'esprit constamment occupé. Seule ses nuits la trahissaient. La mort de Thaletas se mit à la hanter, elle qui n'y avait plus penser depuis. L'idée que Kyra ait pu découvrir la vérité : qu'elle avait ôté la vie à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé avant de maquiller ses crimes par un mensonge, se mit à la ronger. C'était stupide, de penser à tout ça soudainement, alors qu'elle avait enfoui ce souvenir au fond d'elle jusqu'alors.

Puis d'autre de ses victimes vinrent tourmentées son sommeil. Regarder ses mains, son reflet, ou simplement sa lance, la rendait malade, nauséeuse et elle souhaita secrètement que les autres ne puissent plus la voir.

Elle devint irascible, fuyant le monde entier. Elle en voulait à sa mère pour son égoïsme, son père pour sa lâcheté et Alexios pour son orgueil. Elle en voulait aux Dieux de continuer à la tourmenter après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Elle se surprenait à avoir de sombres pensées, se sentait perdue, abandonnée et sans plus de but.

Quand Ikaros revint enfin, ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs semaines. Elle l'accueillit avec une telle ivresse, qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde pour défaire le message attaché à sa patte, tant ses mains étaient fébriles. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentit revivre. Barnabas était en chemin, prêt à l'emmener loin de l'enfer qu'était devenu sa patrie, Sparte.

Cette nouvelle fit chez elle des miracles. Les jours suivants, elle se sentit plus légère, moins acariâtre et même si ces nuits restaient agitées, elle trouva un peu de repos.

Sentant sa délivrance approchée, elle profita d'une après midi où elle était seule avec sa mère pour lui annoncer son prochain départ. A sa surprise, elle ne s'offusqua pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle se mit simplement à pleurer silencieusement, ne prononça pas un mot, ne chercha même pas à la retenir. A partir de là, elle se mit à l'ignorer comme si elle n'était déjà plus auprès d'elle. Probablement que comme pour Alexios et son père, elle venait de s'effacer à tout jamais de sa vie.

C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle embarqua à nouveau sur l'Adestria quelques jours plus tard. Seule, sans un au revoir, de nouveau orpheline et sans foyer.

La tristesse fit lentement place à la joie. Que c'était bon de retrouver ses compagnons, de parcourir les mers à nouveau, d'affronter des pirates et des navires de guerre et de filer au grès des vents en toute liberté.

Quand ils faisaient escale sur une île, ce n'était jamais pour longtemps. Les hommes allaient au bordel, les femmes aux bains et Kassandra acceptait parfois un ou deux contrats qui permettaient de renflouer les caisses. Elle avait déjà passé trop de temps à tourner en rond à Sparte, elle ne voulait plus s'attarder nulle part.

De Lakonie, ils étaient remontés jusqu'à Argolis où ils s'étaient arrêtés une journée et une nuit seulement. Puis ils avaient vogué vers l'Attique avant de débarquer au Port du Pirée. C'est à cet endroit qu'ils passèrent le plus longtemps.

Athènes était toujours en proie à un grand bouleversement suite à la peste qui continuait de sévir sur ses terres et la mort successif de ses deux dirigeants (Périclès et Cléon). L'atmosphère de la cité était quasi étouffante mais Kassandra était trop heureuse de revoir ses amis. Que ce soit Alcibiade, qui même marié continuait ses terribles frasques, ou Socrate qui, malgré son horrible manie à tout remettre en question, restait un interlocuteur de choix.

Lors d'un banquet organisé dans la demeure d'Aristophane, on souleva la question au sujet de la disparition d'Aspasia. Kassandra ne fit aucun commentaire. Certains disaient qu'elle se cachait quelque part en Grèce, attendant la fin de la guerre pour pouvoir se montrer sans risquer de représailles. D'autres, qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'un certain Lysiclès, un riche marchand athénien avec lequel on l'aurait vu batifoler. Dans tout les cas, très peu semblait vraiment affectés par son départ.

Avant de partir, Kassandra alla se recueillir longuement sur le tombeau de Phoebe ainsi que sur celui de Périclès. Elle fit sacrifier un agneau en leur honneur puis reprit la mer, visitant, tour à tour, la Béotie (où elle croisa brièvement Stentor et son père), Macédoine, les Îles d'Héphaïstos puis les Îles pétrifiées.

Le culte avait été démantelé, les grands dirigeants de la guerre avaient été occis mais la lutte d'Athènes contre Sparte continuait à battre son plein de manière plus épars sur le continent, dirigée par des guerriers tels que Démosthène ou Lysandre.

Même si d'une certaine manière les spartiates menaient la guerre, de nouvelles tensions s'intensifiaient au sein même de la Ligue du Péloponnèse ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour eux.

On parlait bien de traité de Paix, que ce soit chez les Spartiates ou chez les Athéniens mais les négociations peinaient à commencer. Ce qui offrait à Kassandra et à son équipage une multitude de contrats et d'occasions pour continuer à prospérer en toute quiétude. L'année qui suivit fut donc des plus prolifiques pour la Porteuse d'Aigle. Constamment sollicitée, elle n'avait plus à penser ni aux morts, ni à sa famille, encore moins à Mykonos qu'elle évitait comme la peste.

Bien évidemment, elle ne put fuir éternellement et quand les Îles d'Argent furent à nouveau en proie à la guerre, c'est vers elle que Kyra se tourna. Une missive lui fut remise lors d'une escale sur Andros. Un brève message dénué de tout sentiment, sans aucun mot d'affection. Un lettre courte, directe et simple mais qui lui fit l'effet d'une puissante claque. Elle grimaça en la lisant et ses doigts se mirent à trembler lamentablement contre le papier. Même Barnabas, qui l'admirait tant, la prit aussitôt en pitié.

Qu'elle en ai eu l'envie ou non, il était clair qu'au vu de l'urgence de la situation, elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser de leur venir en aide. Les abandonner à leur sort les aurait irrémédiablement condamné à la mort et elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. C'est ainsi qu'elle rejoignit Mykonos, incertaine de ce qu'il l'attendait sur place.

Briseuse de couple, meurtrière et lâche, elle descendit de son navire comme une criminelle conduite à la potence. Un émissaire vint la trouver sur le port et c'est seule qu'elle se rendit à un grand bâtiment aménagé tel un bouleutérion* pour l'occasion. Elle se présenta à un garde qui la guida jusqu'à une pièce faisant office de bureau et la quitta aussitôt pour rejoindre son poste.

Kyra était là, au fond de la pièce, entourée de « conseillers » (dont quelques anciens de ses rebelles), penchés vers une carte de fortune visiblement dessinée à la hâte. Leurs voix se couvraient les unes et les autres dans un brouhaha tel qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence.

La rebelle, silencieuse, ne paraissait attentive ni aux uns ni aux autres. Ses yeux fatigués semblaient fixer un point invisible sur la carte, menaçant de se fermer à tout moment. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et elle se redressa.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua, enfin, Kassandra qui tentait encore de se faire discrète. Elle n'eut pour elle ni sourire, ni rictus. Elle resta indifférente et muette, se contentant de la dévisager longuement. Puis elle détourna les yeux et reprit part au débat, comme si de rien n'était.

Au moins, se dit Kassandra, elle ne lui avait rien balancé au visage. Ce qui était déjà bon signe, venant de sa part.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle resta plantée là pendant de longues minutes, faisant mine, tantôt, de s'intéresser à leur cacophonie, tantôt, à ce « magnifique » vase à côté duquel elle était postée. Vase qu'elle étudia ainsi sous toutes ses coutures jusqu'à ce que le débat soit clos et que l'ont daigne enfin s'intéresser à elle.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit son ancienne amante s'approcher mais elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder dans sa direction. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle croisa un bref instant son regard et baissa aussitôt les yeux, ne sachant pas trop sur quoi fixer son attention.

« Kassandra, la Porteuse D'aigle. Que nous vaut un si grand honneur ? » plaisanta t-elle, pleine de mépris. Les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Tu m'as fait demandé ... »

Un rire ironique et blessant retentit à ses oreilles « Ah ! Ne te monte pas la tête, Misthios, je me serais bien passé de ton aide si j'avais pu. »

Sans plus attendre, elle lui tourna le dos et s'approcha du bureau autour duquel il n'y avait désormais plus personne, sachant pertinemment que son interlocutrice la suivrait, puis elle se laissa tomber dans l'unique fauteuil. A moitié avachie, elle dévisagea de nouveau Kassandra, cherchant de ses yeux les siens, toujours fuyants. Elle ne les trouva pas.

« Suis-je donc, à ce point effrayante pour que même Kassandra, la Tueuse de monstres n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux ? »

« Non ... »

« Alors arrête de regarder bêtement cette colonne ! Ce n'est pas elle qui te parle, par Zeus ! »

Quand la mercenaire accéda à sa demande, un sourire satisfait et moqueur se peignit sur son visage.

« C'est bien mieux. »

Elle fit demander du vin à un esclave qui se tenait droit comme un I devant l'entrée, et un verre, un seul. Elle se servit elle-même et le congédia. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la mixture, les yeux vissés dans les siens par pure mesquinerie et reposa le verre devant elle. Elle ne lui en proposa pas, ne lui fit pas amener de chaise, trop heureuse de voir qu'elle arrivait à la tourmenter d'un simple regard. Provocante, pleine de malices même dans sa colère.

« Tu as des esclaves, maintenant ? Du vin ? Une belle et grande maison aussi, je suppose. Tu n'as donc plus rien à envier aux « grands » de ce monde ... » Répondit Kassandra avec ironie, blessée dans son propre orgueil.

La rebelle lui jeta son verre au visage en se redressant brusquement, effleurant sa joue sans la blesser.

Kassandra essuya un peu du vin qui avait coulé sur sa pommette puis continua dans une ultime bravade. « Et tu n'as toujours pas appris visé, depuis le temps ... »

Elle s'attendait à une insulte ou à un coup, à recevoir le reste du vin, mais Kyra explosa soudainement d'un rire mauvais et cassant. « Kassandra, Malakà. Si j'avais voulu te toucher, tu aurais déjà la mâchoire cassée. »

Elle s'affala de nouveau dans son fauteuil et la contempla de haut en bas, s'attardant sur les muscles dénudés de ses cuisses sans se cacher. « Je vois que la Porteuse d'Aigle n'a pas chômée depuis son départ »

« Je vois que comme toujours, tu as un œil expert. »

« Pff, je t'en prie, misthios. Pas besoin d'yeux, il suffit d'avoir des oreilles. Les louanges en ton honneur sont chantées sur tout le continent, Kassandra des Agiades. Dans toute la Grèce, je n'entends que ton nom. C'est à en vomir ...» Pour appuyer ses propos, elle fit mine d'être écœurée puis porta sa jarre de vin directement à ses lèvres avant d'y boire à grandes lampées. Un long filet écarlate se mit à couler le long de sa bouche rougie, roulant jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. La mercenaire le suivit du regard aussi loin que le tissu de sa robe le permettait.

« De toute évidence, tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour ça. » Dit-elle sans quitter le filin des yeux.

Son interlocutrice reposa la jarre bruyamment sur la table, s'essuya les lèvres du revers du poignet et ricana de nouveau.

« Détends-toi, Misthios ! Hades n'est pas à nos portes ... Pas encore. »

Elle lui tendit la jarre encore à moitié remplie et reprit « Allez ! Bois avec moi. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

Elle regarda Kassandra porter le goulot à ses propres lèvres, sans broncher et lui lança un sourire

satisfait quand elle se mit à toussoter malgré elle, surprise par la robustesse de la boisson. Elle l'observa encore quand elle porta le bec du récipient à son nez pour en humer son contenu et se remit à parler.

«Athènes va envoyer quelques trirèmes de guerre pour reconquérir les Îles d'Argent. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton navire pour les mettre en déroute. Au moins, le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de contre attaquer, de réunir des renforts. »

Kassandra huma une dernière fois le contenu de la jarre et le reposa devant Kyra, n'osant plus y tremper ses lèvres. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil, interloquée.

« Et tu es au courant de ça parce que ? »

La rebelle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit une gorgée de son fameux « vin ».

« Ils nous ont prévenus »

« Les Athéniens vous ont prévenus ? »

« Non, Sparte nous a prévenu. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens ... »

Elle regarda Kyra se redresser sur sa chaise, agacée.

« Écoutes, ça fait partie des accords de Sparte et d'Athènes. Sparte récupère Cythère et Pylos. En échange, les Athéniens récupèrent la Thrace et leurs Îles. C'est bien de naviguer à gauche à droite, mieux de se tenir au courant de ce genre d'événement ... » Elle fit une pause et conclut « Fondamental.»

La mercenaire balaya des yeux la carte qui se trouvait face à elle, désormais tâchée de rouge. Soudainement, elle comprit qu'on l'avait trompée. Kyra l'avait bien eu sur ce coup. Mykonos ne subissait pas d'attaque à proprement parler. C'était elle qui avait attisé la colère d'Athènes et qui s'était mise en tête de lui chercher querelle.

« Je ne te suis pas, Kyra … Dans ta lettre, tu disais que les athéniens venaient vous « envahir ». Si Sparte est au courant, ce n'est plus une invasion. C'est de la politique. »

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Kassandra ne faisait pas de politique. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait aidé quelques dirigeants, avait mis son grain de sel dans les affaires diplomatiques mais elle ne s'était jamais contenté que de tuer ou de piller. Combattre une armée ? Oui, elle en était capable. Lutter sur deux fronts, c'était autre chose.

« Politique ou pas je m'en contrefiche. Il n'y aura pas de dirigeant athénien à Mykonos »

Kyra était dans le pétrin. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quel genre de réponse la rebelle avait pu apporter à Sparte. Archidamos pouvait se montrer clément mais elle l'imaginait mal garder son calme face à une « femme » (qui plus est n'étant pas spartiate encore moins souveraine) se permettant de discuter allègrement ses ordres. Qu'elle se mette à dos Athènes, était une chose. Mais qu'elle se retrouve en conflit avec Sparte en sus en était une autre. Cette femme était vraiment impossible.

« Si tu crois pouvoir faire la guerre contre Athènes et Sparte … Tu es folle, Kyra. »

D'un bond la rebelle se posta devant elle, une expression de fureur sur le visage.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu peux partir dès à présent » Elle pointa de son doigt la porte de sortie et continua, pleine de rage» Mykonos commence tout juste à se remettre du règne de Podarkes. Nous avons enfin réussi à trouver un point d'équilibre et maintenant ça ? Que nous a apporté Sparte quand nous avions besoin d'elle ? Une poignée de soldats et un pentécontère ? Et Athènes, si ce n'est Hades en personne ? Sparte n'a aucun droit sur cette île, pas plus qu'Athènes. C'est nous qui nous sommes battus pour elle. »

Elle se mit aussitôt à faire les cents pas en grognant, les sourcils froncés, tapant bruyamment des pieds à chaque pas.

« Si tu ne peux pas nous aider, alors va t-en. Remonte sur ton fichu navire et ne reviens jamais.»

« Et vous laissez vous faire massacrer ? Ne sois pas stupide.»

Kyra ne lui répondit pas. Elle se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux nerveusement.

Cette discussion ne les menait à rien. Elles pouvaient bien repousser une ou deux attaques navales, tuer quelques soldats, armer les paysans ou même ériger une forteresse tout autour de Mykonos … Ça n'allait pas empêcher les athéniens de récupérer leur dû. L'Île ne saurait survivre à un état de siège. Après tout, c'est de commerce que vivait la population. Un simple blocus de quelques trirèmes seulement pouvait les mettre à leur merci. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Et une fois, Mikonos de nouveau sous la bannière bleue, Kyra et ses serviteurs seraient, au meilleur des cas tués, au pire, réduits en esclavage. Et Zeus sait, ce que les soldats pouvaient faire des femmes esclaves.

Ce n'est qu'après un long silence que Kassandra, horrifiée par la situation, exaspérée par l'attitude de son interlocutrice, reprit la parole.

« C'était à un dirigeant Sparte qu'il fallait s'adresser. Moi je ne peux rien faire dans une telle situation. »

Elle remarqua une grimace se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers elle.

« Mais quelle merveilleuse idée … Qui !? Le seul spartiate qui aurait daigné nous aider, c'est Thaletas. » Kassandra blêmit aussitôt à son nom. « Et maintenant ? Il est mort !»

Elle secoua la tête et continua, en levant les mains au ciel.

« Mais ça, je suppose que tu étais déjà au courant. »

La mercenaire ne répondit pas, elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, l'air embarrassée, tendue comme un arc. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Kyra.

« Ah ! Ton silence est si éloquent, Kassandra. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois, je croyais à ton innocence.»

Elle se mit à s'agiter, les poings serrés. Tantôt elle allait à droit en jurant, tantôt, vers la gauche en grognant. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant son interlocutrice, pointant devant son nez un doigt accusateur. Sa voix retentit dans un grondement sourd comme venu du fond de ses entrailles

« Tu débarques ici pleine d'arrogance, tu séduis avec de belles paroles, tu sèmes la mort puis tu t'enfuis en lâche. Et aujourd'hui, tu reviens pour me traiter de folle ? » Elle fit une pause, la gorge nouée puis recula jusqu'à son bureau s'y appuyant de ses deux mains » Et tu OSES, me regarder dans les yeux, après tout ce que tu as fait, et dire de moi que je suis stupide ? » Brusquement elle balança la jarre, encore à moitié pleine à ses pieds et la chaise suivit, s'éclatant dans un vacarme non loin de là. « Jusqu'où comptes tu mener ton affront, spartiate ? »

Kassandra ne pipait mot. Mal à l'aise, elle regardait l'alcool imbiber ses sandales sans oser bouger. Elle entendit un ricanement étranglé s'échapper des lèvres de son interlocutrice. Ni un sanglot, ni un gloussement. Son cœur lui monta aux lèvres, lui donnant envie de vomir.

« Oh, que la Porteuse d'Aigle est puissante, sans foi ni loi. Hier, le peuple nous réclamait une statue en ton honneur. Aujourd'hui, dois-je me prosterner à tes pieds ? »

Elle envoya rageusement valdinguer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, attirant les regards curieux de badauds qui étaient venu admirer le spectacle et ne s'arrêta que quand il ne resta debout plus rien d'autre que les murs. Si seulement, elle avait pu les faire tomber, elle ne s'en serait probablement pas privé.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que Kassandra offrit une réponse. Elle n'en menait pas large mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à bailler tel un poisson à l'agonie. Elle essaya de se redonner un peu de constance, décidant d'ignorer les chuchotements de la foule qui s'agglutinait devant la porte.

« Je vais t'aider … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Elle aurait elle même rit de sa réponse si elle n'avait pas été à ce point mortifiée. Parler de Thaletas, c'était reconnaître ses torts ou s'embourber dans le mensonge. S'excuser, c'était s'écraser au sol et offrir sa gorge au bourreau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se racheter. Se plier à la volonté de Kyra ou se couvrir de déshonneur.

« Bien sûr que tu vas m'aider. Comme si tu étais en position de refuser. »

Kyra se savait en situation de force. Depuis le tout début … Depuis le moment même où Kassandra avait posé un pied à terre, elle savait pertinemment… Elle savait qu'elle la tenait à la gorge et qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui venir en aide. Elle pouvait lui demander de ramper à ses pieds, là maintenant, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait, sans même sourciller. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'accomplir l'impossible.

Les premières nuits, elle n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil.

Les athéniens devaient arriver d'ici quelques jours. Peut être demain. Peut être dans trois jours. A la fin de la semaine tout au plus. Elle avait fait préparer l'Adestria et les deux autres navires de guerre qui se trouvaient encore sur l'Île. Pas certaine que cela suffise mais elle n'avait que ça sous la main.

Kyra avait fait posté quelques uns de ses rebelles sur les hauteurs de l'Île en vigie.

Sur le qui vive, la mercenaire passait ses journées à scruter l'horizon. Il lui fallait passer des messages mais elle ne pouvait songer les envoyer par la mer, de peur qu'ils soient réceptionnés lors de leur transfert. Il lui restait Ikaros mais elle ne pouvait lui faire porter qu'une missive à la fois et il avait besoin de repos entre chacun de ses voyages.

Le premier qu'elle tenta de contacter fut Alcibiade. D'aucuns auraient trouvé ce choix idiot mais après son mariage et la mort de Périclès, il s'était élevé en grade. Élu stratège, ces décisions avaient pris un poids considérable dans les affaires diplomatiques d'Athènes. Malheureusement, elle ne reçut sa réponse qu'une fois avoir repoussé la première vague d'athéniens et il ne lui porta que de mauvaises nouvelles. En conflit avec Nicias*, un autre puissant stratège - celui la même qui avait négocié la paix avec Sparte – il était menacé d'Ostracisme et était donc pieds et mains liés.

Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur le support de ses amis athéniens. Elle annonça donc la nouvelle d'elle-même à Kyra qui ne fut ni surprise, ni même fâchée. « Parce que tu croyais vraiment pouvoir compter sur des athéniens ? » Répondit-elle seulement, amusée et moqueuse. Ça ne fit pas rire Kassandra. Elle prit congé immédiatement et passa le reste de la journée au gymnasium à combattre les pugilistes jusqu'à en avoir les mains couvertes de sang.

Son second destinataire fut Nikolaos, son père. Légende de Sparte, elle comptait profiter de sa notoriété pour influencer les décisions des généraux hoplites. Si ses efforts devait s'avérer infructueux, elle lui avait réclamer, au moins, quelques renforts pour l'aider dans sa prochaine bataille. Il lui envoya, sous secret, un navire et une cinquantaine de guerriers, les seuls qui l'estimaient suffisamment pour accepter de combattre sous une bannière neutre et aller à l'encontre des décisions de leur roi. Autant dire, que beaucoup luttèrent sans envie. Une grande partie en paya le prix.

Après la deuxième bataille, blessée à la cuisse par une flèche, incapable de se tenir debout, Kassandra fut contrainte de garder le lit. Ce qui ne fit qu'exacerber son affliction et sa colère. « Par Zeus ! » avait-elle hurlé à Kyra alors qu'elle s'évertuait pourtant à changer ses bandages « Ton entêtement nous emportera tous ! L'enfer est à notre porte et c'est en estropiée que la mort va me cueillir !».

Après ça, le calme s'installa, quelques temps. Il y eut un flottement durant lequel Mykonos put reprendre ses activités. Argos, Corinthe, Mantinée et Élis jugeant avoir été lésés lors des négociations entre Sparte et Athènes s'étaient décidés à former une alliance face aux deux grandes armées. La reconquête des terre athéniennes n'étaient désormais plus une priorité aux yeux de l'Attique. Du moins pour le moment.

La nouvelle avait enchanté Kyra. Elle pensait voir en cette alliance, un soutien du reste de la Grèce. Celle insoumise qui se levait enfin contre les puissances qui n'avait eu de cesse de l'écraser. Sa véhémence retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

La journée elle restait au chevet de Kassandra, lui faisait la lecture, lui changeait ses bandages, plaisantait avec elle comme avec une vieille amie. Le soir, parfois, quand elle n'était pas sollicitée par le conseil, elle s'attardait, fredonnait longuement une chanson – toujours la même – et ce n'est que quand la mercenaire s'endormait, vaincue par la fièvre, qu'elle retournait à ses appartements. Quand Kassandra fut enfin en état de quitter sa chambre, c'est elle, à son tour, qui alla lui tenir compagnie en ces longues journées d'été.

Leurs colères semblaient si loin. Les jours étaient si chauds, la mer si paisible et les nuits si douces. Kassandra se sentait apaisée, enfin sereine. Kyra parlait de paix, imaginait Mykonos comme une nouvelle Athènes, riche et puissante. Elle avait des projets par milliers, des rêves insensés. Quand elle était perdue ainsi dans ses pensées, le regard au loin vers l'horizon, la mercenaire se surprenait à la contempler silencieusement. Puis, quand ses yeux se tournaient vers les siens, elle fuyait son regard comme une adolescente énamourée. Si la rebelle l'avait prit sur le fait plus d'une fois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire discrètement.

Profitant de cet instant de paix, la mercenaire envoya à nouveau Ikaros. Kyra était une rêveuse. Kassandra était pragmatique. La rebelle pouvait bien continuer d'espérer. Ni Corinthe, ni Argos ne pouvait tenir tête à Sparte ou à Athènes. Tôt ou tard, les athéniens allaient revenir et ils ne lésineraient pas sur les moyens pour récupérer leurs terres.

Par dépit, c'est sa mère qu'elle finit par contacter. Proche du Roi de Sparte, haute placée dans la société grecque, elle semblait être son seul espoir désormais. Elle ravala donc sa fierté et lui fit parvenir son faucon, la priant de leur venir en aide. Elle ne mit pas Kyra dans la confidence, préférant la laisser à ses doux rêves de paix.

* * *

« Quand, enfin, la paix s'installera en Grèce. Je ferais des îles d'argent, les plus belles du continent. J'y ferais agrandir le temple d'Artemis, il sera immense, le plus majestueux. On y fera la fête nuit et jour. Plus jamais nous ne manquerons de vin et on y trouvera les meilleurs musiciens.»

A demi-allongée sur une banquette improvisée, Kassandra suivait des yeux la rebelle qui s'agitait gaiement en lui montrant de ses bras grands ouverts la cité en contrebas. Elle se mit à rire face à tant d'enthousiasme. Un enthousiasme qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager. Mercenaire et Héros : C'était de guerres et de combats qu'elle avait pavé sa vie. Que pouvait offrir un pays en paix à une Misthios ?

« Et moi ? »

La rebelle se tourna vers elle, décontenancée.

« Toi ? »

« Où me vois tu, moi la Porteuse d'Aigle ? »

Kyra ne répondit pas immédiatement. Muette et pensive, elle se hissa sur la rambarde, s'accrochant à un pilier, le regard perdu dans le vide juste sous ses pieds. Son sourire se décrocha. Sa malice disparut, laissant place à une profonde tristesse. C'est tout bas qu'elle reprit la parole, dans un chuchotement douloureux.

« Toi, tu rejoindras ton foutu navire, comme toujours, et tu t'en iras loin, reprendre ta quête absurde de gloire. D'ici au bout du monde, là ou on ne pourra plus jamais te retrouver. Et quand Charon te mènera sur le Styx, moi je n'aurais même pas un corps sur lequel pleurer. »

Elle se tut quelques instants puis descendit de son perchoir pour reprendre d'un ton exagérément dramatique, presque ironique.

« Les hommes chanteront tes louanges. Les femmes pleureront ta mort. Partout où j'irais je n'entendrais que ton nom. Ton souvenir fera écho, de Macédoine en Crète. Et moi ... Je périrais seule et sans amour.»

Elle termina sa tirade d'un mouvement majestueux de la main telle une grande dramaturge et Kassandra se mit à rire et à applaudir devant tant de mélodrame.

« C'est une bien belle mort que tu me décris là. »

A cette remarque, la rebelle se mit à rire à son tour.

« Moi je te parle d'amour et de gloire et toi ? C'est à la mort que tu songes. »

Elle s'approcha d'elle, malicieuse et se hissa à califourchon sur ses cuisses à demi-nues. Elle lui saisit brutalement le cou, l'obligeant à s'allonger entièrement contre son dossier.

« Si tu tiens à ce point à la mort, je te l'offre volontiers de ma main. Je préfère ça que de te voir périr de celle d'un étranger.»

Elle resserra son étau autour de sa gorge, lui écrasant la trachée et se pencha en avant vers son visage. Sa main libre ôta sa dague du fourreau qui était ceint à sa taille et elle l'approcha dangereusement du menton de sa proie.

« Je pourrais t'étrangler. Je pourrais t'embrasser. Je pourrais te planter une dague dans le cœur ou encore ... T'attacher nue sur l'autel d'Artemis, à la vue de tous.»

Kyra jaugea sa captive du regard, fière et menaçante comme une chatte prête à bondir sur sa proie et ne sourcilla même pas qu'en un nouveau rire taquin retentit à ses oreilles.

« Fais ton choix, rebelle. Fais le bien.»

Elle tenta de contenir un sourire malicieux et se pencha entièrement sur Kassandra pour mieux embrasser sa bouche moqueuse. Elle lâcha au sol sa dague, remonta sa main de sa gorge à sa joue et captura de ses lèvres celles de la mercenaire qu'elle pétrit de baisers. Rapidement, elle plongea ses mains sous son chiton, malaxant avec avidité la chair qui se cachait dessous.

Impatiente, ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes seulement, qu'elle se mit à tirer sur le tissu, grognant allègrement contre la bouche de sa proie. Cela amusa la mercenaire qui chercha à écarter ses mains pour le simple plaisir de l'importuner.

« Màlaka ! Tu vas vraiment y finir sur cet autel, misthios. »

« Oh ? Et tu laisserais vraiment à d'autres le plaisir de profiter de la vue ? Je te ne te pensais pas à ce point généreuse. »

«Ah ! Je devrais te faire couper la langue. Ton orgueil ferait rougir Narcisse lui-même.»

« Tu aurais bien tort de m'ôter un si bel organe » Rétorqua t-elle.

Elles luttèrent ainsi plusieurs longues minutes – leurs vêtements à demi défaits, le souffle saccadé - avant que Kassandra ne se décide enfin à lâcher prise, satisfaite de son tour. Son regard espiègle glissa de la bouche de la rebelle au haut de sa robe qui, à moitié démise, laissait apparaître un sein appétissant. Elle tendit ses doigts vers le mamelon comme on cueille un fruit, en se pourléchant les babines mais elle fut arrêter dans son ascension par la main réprobatrice de Kyra.

« Une bouche vaniteuse et des mains débauchés.»

La mercenaire éclata de rire en laissant retomber sa main.

« Une langue habile et des doigts agiles, tu devrais dire.»

« Tu parles, tu parles, Kassandra des Agiades. Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que toi comme moi, nous avons toujours nos vêtements.»

La rebelle se redressa sur son promontoire, appuyant un peu plus son bas ventre contre le bassin de sa proie. Elle attrapa des deux mains les bretelles de la toge de son amante et les écarta lentement jusqu'à les faire glisser le long de ses biceps. Quand sa poitrine fut enfin mise à nue, elle se pencha de nouveau vers l'avant, profitant de sa posture pour glisser une jambe entre les cuisses puissantes de Kassandra.

Elle glissa ses lèvres le long de son cou, y caressant la chair du bout de la langue puis descendit vers l'un de ses mamelons qui se dressait déjà vers elle. Elle l'effleura du bout des lèvres puis le prit en bouche avec appétit, le taquinant de sa langue chaude et humide.

Elle sentit Kassandra s'agiter délicieusement sous elle, écartant plus largement ses cuisses pour se serrer contre elle. Les mains de la mercenaire agrippèrent le bas de sa robe et relevèrent le tissu suffisamment haut pour découvrir son bassin, exposant son séant à l'air libre. Elle relâcha un soupir contre la poitrine de son amante quand ces mêmes mains l'empoignèrent par les hanches, la forçant à se presser un peu plus en avant.

Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à la bande de tissu enroulée autour des hanches de sa compagne, faisant office de cache sexe et tira dessus pour le dénouer. Elle s'en débarrassa rapidement et laissa ses doigts s'aventurer entre les jambes de son amante, se contentant de glisser dans les boucles de son pubis. Elle se redressa pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrassa à plein bouche, affamée et agressive.

Quand Kassandra commença à se frotter à elle, elle l'entendit soupirer contre sa bouche brûlante. Sa peau devint rapidement moite et chaude, son sexe, humide et enflé.

La mercenaire se dégagea légèrement de son emprise pour reprendre son souffle puis remonta entièrement la robe de sa compagne jusqu'à en être totalement débarrassé. Elle l'attira contre son corps ardent et soupira d'aise contre son oreille quand sa peau se souda à la sienne.

Les bras puissants de Kassandra, serrés autour de sa taille, la maintenait en place tandis qu'elle continuait à se mouvoir fermement contre sa cuisse. L'emprise ferme que ses doigts exerçaient sur sa chair rebondie l'excitait.

La sueur vint gêner leurs frictions, rendant la chair trop glissante. Kyra lui saisit les mains, les éloigna de son corps pour mieux se décoller d'elle. L'amenant au bord de la banquette, elle s'agenouilla devant elle, écarta ses jambes et plongea en avant.

Elle embrassa tout autour, rougissant sa peau de suçons, soupira contre son pubis, excitée par son odeur puis se mit à l'ouvrage. Elle entendit Kassandra gémir dès le premier coup de langue. Sa main impérieuse agrippa rapidement ses cheveux, la poussant plus en avant contre son sexe.

La mercenaire était trempée, brûlante et fébrile contre son support. Sur le point de rupture. Les joues de Kyra devinrent rapidement rouges et chaudes entre ses cuisses, collantes et moites. Elle se mit à haleter de concert avec son amante, comme ivre.

Quand ses gémissements commencèrent à se faire plus bruyants, ses mouvements de bassin plus abruptes, elle l'a pénétra de ses doigts, entièrement, profondément. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne et ses cuisses vinrent lui écraser les oreilles, la coupant du reste du monde.

Quand Kassandra fut secouée par son orgasme, Kyra faillit jouir à son tour, rien qu'en la sentant se tendre contre sa bouche. Elle s'échappa de son emprise et ramassa sa robe qui traînait à ses pieds. Elle s'essuya copieusement la bouche avec le tissu et avant d'avoir eu le temps de retrouver ses esprits, elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs puis jetée en arrière sur la banquette humide qui avait accueilli Kassandra.

Le corps ruisselant et musclé de son amante se colla au sien. Ses mains puissantes se mirent aussitôt à pétrir sa peau et ses lèvres à couvrir tout son corps, inlassables. Elle sentit des doigts la pénétrer, retourner délicieusement ses chairs et une langue mesquine lui caresser le cou avec gourmandise. Écrasée entre la banquette et la chair ardente de Kassandra qui continuait à la doigter avec ardeur, elle se tendit, jouissant bruyamment contre la tempe de son amante, ses griffes plantées dans son dos.

Elle se cambra en avant, tendue comme un arc et gémit longuement.

« Malakà »

« Un bien vilain mot dans une si jolie bouche »

Elles explosèrent de rire, entre deux halètements, encore secouées par l'orgasme.

« Approche. J'ai envie de toi encore. » Lui dit Kyra, en lui ôtant ce qui lui restait de son Chiton.

Elle la contempla dans toute sa nudité, s'attarda plus longuement à « certains endroits » puis la tira vers elle. Kassandra debout. Elle, assise au bord de son siège, elle profita de leur différence de hauteur pour embrasser et laper soigneusement ses abdos dessinés qui se présentaient directement à ses yeux et à sa bouche. Glissant sa langue le long de ses côtes, elle lui arracha un doux frisson.

Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, la forçant à la chevaucher en la tirant par le bras et empoigna ses fesses musclées de ses deux mains.

« Je vais te faire mal » Dit Kassandra, par peur de l'écraser de son poids.

« C'est moi qui vais te faire mal si tu ne te laisses pas faire, misthios. »

Elle lui saisit la gorge, lui intimant de se pencher vers elle, posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et commença à la caresser de sa main libre, sans jamais la quitter du regard.

Elle garda sa main serrée autour de son cou, enfonça lentement un doigt en elle et regarda ses pommettes rosir de plaisir. Elle ajouta un doigt au premier et fit de lents va-et-vients, les yeux toujours vissés dans les siens. Après de longues minutes, elle resserra légèrement son emprise sur sa nuque et accéléra ses mouvements, fascinée par les halètements laborieux de sa compagne.

Quand la mercenaire vint enfin contre sa main, ce fut avec un long gémissement. Elle mit un moment à retrouver son souffle et après s'être redresser, elle se tourna et Kyra lui fit suffisamment de place pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir au bord de la banquette, juste entre ses cuisses. Elle enserra son torse de ses deux mains et couvrit son cou et ses épaules de doux baisers.

Elles finirent la nuit ensemble, nues, au sein même du temple d'Artemis, le sang chauffé par le vin, enroulées dans une des tentures qui décorait le bâtiment et qu'avait arraché Kassandra complètement ivre. Ce sont des pèlerins outrés qui les réveillèrent au petit matin. Le garde qui les accompagnait ne se priva pas de leur renverser une jarre entière d'eau sur la tête pour les sortir de leur sommeil.

Elles mirent un moment à retrouver leurs affaires et à collecter leurs souvenirs de la vieille. Malgré ça, elles ne surent jamais comment – diable - la robe de Kyra avait pu se retrouver, ainsi, accrochée en étendard au dessus du temple. Pour sûr, la nuit avait du être bien agitée.

Comme si cela ne suffisait, elles furent accueilli devant la demeure de dirigeant par Myrrine qui bien qu'elle ne dit mot de leur état ou de leur accoutrement leur lança un regard qui en dit long. Timo était avec elle, bien sûr, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur moment pour faire les présentations. Ça c'était certain. Alors quand Kyra leur tendit une main poisseuse et suspecte, aucune des deux n'osa la prendre.

« C'est une bien étrange « amie » que tu as là, ma fille. » Fut ses premiers mots, après que Kyra ai prit congé pour rejoindre les bains et qu'elle ai fait signe à sa compagne de les laisser seules. « Et je ne dis pas ça à cause de sa « tenue » ... »

« Il y a eu un … Petit « problème » avec sa robe » Lui répondit, Kassandra qui tentait de retenir un rire nerveux.

« Oui ... J'imagine » Elle eut un petit sourire narquois puis reprit avec un ton plus sérieux. « Il n'y a pas qu'avec sa robe qu'il y a un « petit » problème. »

Kassandra grimaça. « Oui, on a peut être un peu bu aussi ... »

« Par Zeus, Kassandra, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle ! » Elle leva les mains vers le ciel et les laissa retomber sur les côtés. « Une guerre !? Une guerre contre Sparte et Athènes !? Aurais tu perdu l'esprit, mon enfant ? La gloire t'est-elle montée à la tête ? Ou est-ce le vin ? »

Kassandra commença à lever les mains en signe de défense et à ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire.

« Quand Archidamos saura que tu as pris part à toute cette folie … Tu seras jeter aux lions ! Pire même ! Tu seras bannie de Sparte ! Pour toujours ! »

« N'exagérons rien ... »

« Exagérer !? Tu attaques Athènes et tu désobéis à Sparte ! Pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire les caprices d'une amante ivre et folle ? La Grèce ne porte t-elle pas assez de femmes belles et fortes ? N'y avait-il pas une autre dame sur laquelle poser ta main ? » Elle grogna de frustration. « C'est notre mort que tu veux ! Notre mort à tous !»

« Oh, je t'en prie ! personne ne va mourir, mater. Nous avons survécu à bien pire. »

Sa mère lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, se doutant pertinemment de ce à quoi sa fille faisait allusion.

« Et à quel prix ? Regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Une famille détruite, incapable de recoller les morceaux. Mon fils pourrait bien être mort que je n'en saurais rien. Et ma fille ? Elle marche – Que dis-je – Elle court tout droit vers les enfers avec le sourire aux lèvres, trop occupée à se saouler et à s'envoyer en l'air pour s'en rendre compte. » Elle s'approcha d'une rambarde et y appuya son front, désespérée « Zeus que t-ai je fait pour que tu me tourmente ainsi ? »

Kassandra se mit à rire avec insolence, les mains posées sur les hanches.

« Tu es donc venue prier Zeus ? Nul besoin de faire tout ce chemin pour ça. »

Outrée, sa mère se tourna d'un bond vers elle. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction et la gronda.

« Je suis venue raisonner ma folle de fille »

« Alors tu es venue ici pour rien.»

Elle fit mine de tourner les talons pour s'en aller puis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Je ne comprends pas. Mykonos est une petite île … Certes, jolie ... Mais pourquoi,donc, les athéniens s'entêteraient ils ainsi à vouloir la récupérer ? C'est insensée. Qu'il y a t-il d'aussi extraordinaire pour eux ici ? »

« Mykonos ? Ne sois pas naïve, Kassandra. Ce n'est pas Mykonos qui intéresse les athéniens. C'est Délos qu'ils veulent. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est récupérer leur île sacrée et le temple d'Apollon. »

La mercenaire haussa les épaules et leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Bien ! Si c'est Délos qu'ils veulent, qu'ils la prennent. Ils peuvent bien nous laisser Mykonos, dans ce cas.»

« Mais c'est Mykonos qui ravitaille Délos. Sans elle, Délos ne peut pas fonctionner correctement. Tu ne peux pas leur laisser l'une sans l'autre. C'est comme de tenter de leur subtiliser Rhénée*. C'est juste inenvisageable !»

Myrrine s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe d'affection.

« Et avec la Peste qui assaille encore Athènes, ils se sont mis en tête qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe de la colère d'Apollon. Il parle de reprendre l'île et de la purifier en jetant dehors tous les impurs. Autant de dire qu'ils sont déterminés plus que jamais à reprendre leurs terres.»

Kassandra s'écarta de son emprise, pensive et la questionna.

« Et Sparte ? »

« Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé de défendre « ta cause » auprès du Roi Archidamos. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. S'il refuse de rendre les Îles d'Argent, la guerre reprendra de plus belle. Et c'est de paix dont à besoin la Grèce en ce moment. »

« Alors c'est les Athéniens qu'il nous faut convaincre »

« Impossible. La seule personne qu'ils consentent encore écouter, c'est leur stratège Nicias et il sait que tu es une amie d'Alcibiade. Il te refusera même l'entrée à Athènes. » Elle fit une pause et soupira « Et bien sûr, il y a la nouvelle Pythie. Mais moi je ne peux m'en approcher ni de près ni de loin et il paraît que c'est une vraie harpie.»

« Et bien si je ne peux pas résonner les dirigeants athéniens. Il suffit d'aller trouver l'Oracle à Delphes. »

Sa mère la considéra avec des yeux ronds comme si elle était folle et s'opposa vivement à sa décision, regrettant déjà amèrement d'en avoir suggérer ne serait-ce que l'idée.

« Tu n'y penses pas !? Et si elle refuse de te venir en aide ? On ne sait rien de cette femme. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien te dénoncer et alors tu aurais la Grèce entière à tes trousses. »

Sa fille tourna les talons et plaisanta avec arrogance. « Ça ne serait pas la première fois, Mater. Certainement pas, la dernière, non plus.»

A partir de ce moment là, plus rien de ce qu'elle pu lui dire ne lui fit changer d'avis. Elle alla prévenir aussitôt Kyra de son départ puis demanda à Barnabas de préparer l'Adestria pour le lendemain. L'homme, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin repartir sur les mers, ne se fit pas prier. Il fit charger quelques tonneaux de nourriture, d'eau et de vin et réunit l'équipage. Si Kassandra l'avait écouté elle serait parti dès la nuit tombée.

Ce soir là, après avoir dîné avec Timo et sa mère – qui chercha une nouvelle fois à la dissuader de se rendre à Delphes – elle rejoignit la couche de Kyra et s'assoupit tout contre son corps nu. Elle l'embrassa au petit matin puis embarqua sur l'Adestria. Myrrine la rejoignit juste avant son départ. Elles firent un bout de chemin ensemble puis se séparèrent quand le navire approcha des côtes de la Béotie où devait se rendre sa mère en tant que messagère.

Ils mirent plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre le port de Lokris et elle prit avec elle une poignée de soldats pour l'accompagner à cheval jusqu'au sanctuaire de Delphes, en haut du Mont Parnasse.

Convaincre la Pythie en soi ne fut pas difficile. En faisant jouer ses relations et celle d'Alcibiade, elle entra en contact avec elle assez facilement. La nouvelle Oracle – comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs – n'était qu'une femme intéressée et cupide. Il avait suffit de l'appâter avec de l'argent et de la séduire avec de belles paroles pour qu'elle accepte de s'intéresser à sa cause.

A force de négociations et de menaces elle réussit à la convaincre d'agir en son intérêt. Elle devait faire une annonce officielle dans les jours qui suivaient pour convaincre les athéniens de laisser les Îles d'Argent à leur indépendance. L'affaire semblait presque réglée mais Kassandra ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tirailler. Un drôle de pressentiment l'avait assaillie dès qu'elle avait mis un pied en Phokis. Inquiète, elle n'attendit même pas le discours de l'Oracle et se mit aussitôt en chemin.

Attaqués par des bandits sur le trajet de retour, il leur fallut une journée entière pour retourner au port où était amarrée l'Adestria. Une fois en mer, ils n'eurent pas plus de chance. Une tempête abominable les chahuta trois jours durant et il fallut faire une escale sur Andros pour retaper le navire et ses voiles. En tout, ils se passa plus de dix jours et dix nuits avant que les Îles d'Argent n'apparaissent à l'horizon. Et c'est une vision abominable qui les accueillit …

Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel au dessus des deux îles. Il y avait des carcasses de navires échoués sur leurs flancs, éventrées et brûlées. Une odeur de mort et de chair calcinée flottait dans l'air et on pouvait entendre au loin les cris d'agonie d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants.

Non loin des côtes, des trirèmes athéniens continuaient à voguer, leurs flancs recouverts de flèches et de lances. Sûrement là en vigie, Kassandra jugea qu'il n'était pas prudent de s'approcher. Elle désigna une poignée d'hommes et ils gagnèrent Mykonos à la nage dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Quand elle atteignit enfin la plage, elle ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait et partit à la recherche de Kyra. Elle évita le combat autant qu'elle le put, contournant agilement les soldats qui rencontrait son chemin et ne s'arrêta pas non plus face aux appels au secours.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle fonça ainsi jusqu'à la demeure de dirigeant où les soldats athéniens avait commencé à empiler des cadavres pour les brûler. Elle massacra une partie de la garde et le reste s'enfuit bien vite devant sa fureur. Quand elle fut enfin tranquille, elle se jeta parmi les corps calcinés, les tirant les uns après les autres au sol. Une fois arrivée au dernier, elle laissa retomber son poignet et reparti en sens inverse.

Sa destination suivante fut le temple d'Artemis. Elle y trouva des rescapés, des villageois qui avait réussir à fuir l'attaque et qui s'était réfugiés ici pour prier mais pas la moindre trace de la rebelle. Quand elle les questionna à son sujet, aucun ne sut lui dire où elle pouvait se trouver, ni même si ils l'avaient vu.

Elle déambula alors dans les rues de la ville, retournant sur son passage les cadavres fumants dont elle examina un à un les visages (du moins ce qu'il en restait). Elle affronta plusieurs athéniens et arpenta la cité de long en large sans parvenir à mettre la main sur Kyra.

Après avoir fouillé la carrière de syénite où elle ne trouva rien d'autre que des miniers apeurés, elle tenta sa chance dans l'ancien repaire des rebelles au centre de l'île. Sur le chemin, elle trouva plusieurs cadavres fraîchement assassinés qui la menèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne.

Elle attrapa une des torches fixées à même la roche et s'avança dans les ténèbres. Elle ne croisa pas immédiatement de soldat. Ce n'est qu'après avoir descendue une ou deux échelles qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un garde qu'elle élimina silencieusement.

Après s'être enfoncée dans le dédale, un cri de rage résonna contre les parois, lui glaça le sang. Elle lâcha sa torche et se précipita en avant, attrapant dans son dos sa lance brisée. Elle arrêta sa course quelques mètres plus loin et s'accroupit derrière une caisse. Devant elle se tenait un soldat athénien. Une bête colossale qui respirait comme un bœuf. Il avait relevé son chiton jusqu'à la panse, révélant son immonde fessier et luttait au sol, en soufflant bruyamment. Elle entendit le son d'une gifle et se décida d'attaquer.

Elle lui sauta à la gorge et y enfonça sa lance, coupant la chair d'une oreille à l'autre. Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'elle remarqua enfin la femme qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Le sang de l'homme lui couvrit une partie du visage en jaillissant de la blessure et Kassandra eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir le corps lourd et sans vie de sa victime. En tirant sur ses épaules, elle réussit à le faire chuter sur le côté ce qui empêcha à la jeune femme de finir écrasée. Puis elle se figea en reconnaissant son visage.

Quand Kyra se mit à crier d'horreur, elle fut prise de nausées. Elle tomba en arrière, ses jambes tremblantes ne la soutenant plus et peina à retrouver son souffle. C'est la rebelle qui se releva en première. La robe en lambeaux, le visage rougit de sang, elle se mit à rouer de coups de pied le corps sans vie et lui cracha au visage. Puis, elle se laissa tomber mollement au sol, les mains tremblotantes, l'air ahurie et se servit d'un pan de son vêtement pour se frotter le visage.

Après de longues minutes d'effroi, la mercenaire tenta sa chance. Elle se remit debout en s'aidant d'une caisse, tituba un peu et s'agenouilla un peu plus loin devant sa compagne. Peut être était-ce à cause du choc, peut être était-ce à cause du sang mais Kyra mis un temps fou avant de la reconnaître. Quand finalement elle put mettre un nom sur le visage qui lui faisait face, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent un moment l'une contre l'autre puis Kassandra l'éloigna pour mieux l'examiner. De prime abord, elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait marcher et en guise de réponse la rebelle se redressa sur ses deux jambes. Elle se leva à son tour, lui agrippa le poignet et l'escorta vers la sortie sans jamais lui lâcher le bras.

Sa main était moite de terreur contre sa peau, le silence profondément pesant. Elles marchèrent un long moment sans rien se dire. Elles croisèrent plusieurs soldats mais ils passèrent à côté d'elles sans même les voir. Kyra ne leur jeta même pas un regard. Ses yeux étaient fixés vers l'avant comme éteints. Un moment elle se mit à sangloter et la mercenaire ne trouva rien à dire pour la réconforter.

Elles avaient l'air de deux fantômes, errants entre les fumées et les morts. D'autres habitants erraient avec elles, cherchant sous les décombres des membres de leur famille ou des restes de leur biens qui avaient brûlés dans l'incendie. Il y avait un homme au sol, les yeux couverts de sang et de boue qui marchait à quatre pattes, cherchant son chemin à tâtons et qu'on enjambait sans même voir. La scène paraissait complètement surréaliste.

Elles arpentèrent la plage à la recherche d'une barque et finir par en trouver une de l'autre côté de l'île. Avant d'y grimper, Kyra insista pour aller se baigner. Elle frotta longuement son visage et l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec de l'eau de mer et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses pommettes devinrent rouges et douloureuses. Puis après avoir rincer ses cheveux, elle prit place sur l'embarcation et Kassandra les ramena à grands coups de rame jusqu'à l'Adestria qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

On les aida à monter à bord et ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'île, redoutant une attaque des forces athéniennes. Durant toute la manœuvre, Kyra ne dit mot. Immobile, elle fixait inlassablement du regard l'épaisse fumée noire qui colorait le ciel.

Après s'être assurée de son état, Kassandra l'abandonna à une femme de son équipage pour s'entretenir avec Barnabas.

Ils mirent un temps fou pour convenir de ce qui devait être faire. Pour Barnabas, il était préférable de mettre le cap sur Naxos ou Paros (au moins le temps que la situation se calme) mais Kassandra n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de laisser les habitants à leur funeste sort. Après de longues négociations, c'est Kyra qui trancha pour eux.

« Il faut y retourner » Dit-elle au milieu de leur dispute.

Kassandra ne prit même pas la peine de la résonner. Elle ordonna à son équipage de se tenir prêt et ils contournèrent l'île pour débarquer à la pointe nord, hors d'atteinte des navires athéniens. Ils descendirent tous à terre et prirent la direction de la cité.

Là bas, ils tuèrent les derniers soldats et vinrent en aide aux rescapés. On fit aménager une infirmerie au sein même du temple et les prêtres se chargèrent des premiers soins.

Ceux qui en étaient capables furent envoyés puiser de l'eau pour éteindre les flammes qui continuaient d'incendier la place du marché. Puis, Kassandra fit poster des archers tout le long de la côte, au cas où les soldats athéniens venaient à débarquer de leur trirèmes.

Au coucher du soleil, quand les choses se calmèrent, elle siffla Ikaros et l'envoya trouver Socrate, un message accroché à la patte. Le reste de la nuit, ils la passèrent à entasser des cadavres sur la plage, loin de la cité et y mirent le feu au petit matin.

Au large, les navires de guerre n'avait toujours pas bouger, comme dans l'attente d'un ordre. Kassandra passa la matinée à réfléchir à un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Ils désignèrent un homme blessé qui ne passerait pas la nuit et décidèrent de l'envoyer dans une barque chargée de matières inflammables. Un autre homme devait le conduire au contact d'un des trirèmes et sauter à l'eau quand celui ci y mettrait le feu.

Ils attendirent la nuit pour profiter de la pénombre et le plan se déroula au delà de ses espérances. Une violente explosion déchira les ténèbres et le navire sombra rapidement. La poignée de survivants qui avaient réussit à atteindre le rivage furent exécutés aussi vite et leur corps rejetés aussitôt à la mer, allant nourrir les requins qui s'agglutinaient déjà autour de l'épave.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul navire à l'horizon. La mercenaire et son équipage le coulèrent sans trop de difficulté.

La menace ayant été écartée, la reconstruction de la cité put enfin commencer. Kyra était au temple, aidant les blessés. Kassandra, en ville, participant au chantier.

Tant qu'elles furent occupées à droite et à gauche, elles n'eurent pas à se parler. Elles se saluaient d'un simple mouvement de tête et ne communiquaient que quand cela était vraiment nécessaire. Du coup, quand elles n'eurent plus autant à faire, elles ne surent pas quoi se dire. La rebelle se mit à l'éviter comme la peste. Kassandra ne lui en tint pas rigueur, plus pré-occupée par la suite des événements.

Ikaros revint rapidement, porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Comme convenue la Pythie avait partagée sa « vision » avec les grands d'Athènes et la flotte athénienne qui avait été envoyé en renfort avait était rappelé par l'attique. Hippocrate était en route, embarqué sur un navire marchand pour venir s'occuper des rescapés et Alcibiade avait fait chanter un riche commerçant pour leur dégotter des matériaux et de la main d'œuvre.

Elle alla en vitesse annoncé la nouvelle à Kyra mais cette dernière se montra très peu réceptive à son enthousiasme. Sa seule réaction fut un sourire forcé et un haussement d'épaules ? Comme si cela lui importait peu. Après cela, la mercenaire ne la lâcha plus d'une semelle, trop inquiète pour la laisser seule.

Elle se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Souvent, il lui arrivait de s'interrompre au beau milieu d'une phrase. Elle restait de longues minutes là, immobile, le regard perdu dans la vide puis se mettait à parler brusquement d'autre chose. Elle ne mangeait quasiment plus rien. Ses joues se creusèrent et elle se mit à flotter dans ses robes. Elle passait ses journées à arpenter Mykonos tel un zombie, à la recherche d'une occupation et profitait de la moindre occasion pour s'échapper du regard inquisiteur de Kassandra.

Lors d'une journée terriblement chaude, elle disparut ainsi toute la journée et ne revint qu'au coucher du soleil. Quand la mercenaire se mit à la sermonner, inquiète et sur les nerfs, elle l'ignora copieusement et partit directement se coucher, sans même toucher à son dîner.

Les jours passèrent avec une telle lenteur … Comme une longue agonie qui ne trouve pas de fin. Et, l'estomac broyé par l'inquiétude et le doute, Kassandra se mit à jeûner elle aussi, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Elle continua d'accompagner Kyra partout où elle allait mais ne chercha plus à lui parler. Elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre sans même se regarder et leur état se mit à se dégrader considérablement de jour en jour.

Encore secouée par tout ces événements et au bord de l'épuisement, Kassandra avait l'impression de sombrer dans une lente folie. Voir sa compagne s'éteindre d'heure en heure ne l'aida pas à trouver le repos dont elle avait besoin.

Elle n'entendit la voix de Kyra à nouveau que bien des jours plus tard, en haut de la colline menant au temple où elle se tenait penchée vers le vide.

« Que fixes-tu comme ça ? » Lui avait demandé la rebelle en lui jetant un regard curieux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu fixes la mer comme si … Comme si tu avais peur qu'elle ne t'engloutisse. Tu as l'air terrifiée ... »

La mercenaire chercha à avaler sa salive mais sa bouche était affreusement sèche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps frêle de Kyra qui semblait ballotter par la brise et elle eut une vision d'elle en train de tomber en avant dans les ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas la mer qui m'effraie »

La rebelle s'approcha un peu plus du bord, comme attirée par le vide et la questionna de nouveau, l'air absent.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait trembler ainsi, misthios ? »

Kassandra se tendit aussitôt, prête à la saisir au vol. Sa gorge se serra horriblement et ses yeux fatigués se mirent à lui jouer des tours. Elle fut prise de vertiges.

« C'est toi qui me fait peur ... »

« Je te fais peur ? » Lui demanda Kyra en se tournant vers elle. Elle se recula du vide et la scruta longuement comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer sa présence. Elle détailla son visage fatigué et sec puis s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiète.

« Tu me terrifies. » Lui répondit Kassandra, la voix cassée par les larmes.

La rebelle s'approcha encore, encadrant de ses deux mains ses joues humides et essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts. Elle se remit à parler comme prise de folie.

« Partons d'ici, Kassandra. Toutes les deux. Cette île est maudite. Folle et funeste. Elle empeste la mort. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici. »

Elle la serra contre elle, aussi fort que ses bras amaigris le lui permettait et continua à parler, en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

« Elle tue tout ceux qui la foulent du pied. Ma mère, mon père, Thaletas et maintenant c'est toi qu'elle essaie de me prendre. Il faut qu'on s'en aille avant qu'elle nous détruise nous aussi. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et la serra un peu plus contre elle, sans plus rien ajouter.

Trois jours plus tard, elles embarquaient sur l'Adestria. Quand le navire s'éloigna de l'île, Kyra n'eut pour elle aucun égard. C'est droit devant qu'elle regardait et même si cela lui parut tentant, elle ne jeta pas une seule fois un regard en arrière.

Tirant une croix sur le passé, elle scrutait l'avenir, ses yeux déjà à la recherche de leur prochaine destination : Kephallonia.

* * *

Un bouleutérion est un bâtiment où se réunissait les membres d'un conseil (la boulé) pour gérer les affaires courantes de la ville.

Nicias était un homme politique et général athénien durant la guerre du Péloponnèse. L'un des plus importants meneurs d'Athènes après la mort de Périclès et de Cléon. Il était le rival d'Alcibiade, également élu stratège à cette période (si si).

Rhénée était une petit île à l'ouest de Délos qui servait de nécropole aux déliens (puisqu'il était interdit de naître et de mourir sur Délos qui était considéré comme le lieu de naissance d'Apollon).

Je suis en train de réfléchir à une éventuelle suite et elle sera certainement beaucoup plus joyeuse que cette première partie. Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. N'hésitez pas à commenter si l'envie vous prend.


End file.
